The Truth About Peter Pettigrew
by JBails
Summary: Peter didnt betray Lily and James Potter, no, it was all a part of the plan.
1. The Planning

A/N: Hey, this is pretty much my first story, apart from two songfics which can be found on HPFF (pen name JoshBails) so all reviews are greatly appreciated.

_J.K Rowling's sandbox is way to big for me, I'm just messing around in the corner_

28th October 1979

A week ago, Albus Dumbledore had told Lily and James Potter about a prophecy concerning there child. For two whole days James sat in his study, thinking. He had a plan. James had only told Lily so far, the Marauders and Dumbledore didn't have to know until the time came.

Everyone would agree with the first part of his plan, it had already been suggested by the Order of the Phoenix and backed by his friends, to go into hiding using the Fidelius Charm, using Sirius as their Secret Keeper.

This was put into effect straight away but, with Sirius being the obvious choice, they switched Peter to being the Secret Keeper. This was where the second half of James' plan came into action, after the Charm had been cast James and Lily pulled Peter to the side and told him what to do.

For the last three months Peter had been infiltrating the Dark Lord's Inner Circle, the other Death Eaters, and Voldemort, trusted him as one of the Dark Lord's best servants.

"Peter, we need you to tell Voldemort where we are, tell him about the Fidelius Charm" Lily said, her words soft. Peter looked from Lily to James and back again, not believing what he was hearing. "Y-y-you can't be serious, he'll kill you" Peter said in dismay. He didn't understand this, these two people, two of his best friends had defied Voldemort three times, they had escaped him for this long, why would they give up now?

James smiled, "Of course I'm not Sirius, he's back at his apartment, but really, we have a plan, it will work and it will end Voldemort, all you need to do is tell Voldemort where we are and we'll do the rest, and don't tell anybody else, for this to work no-one else can know." Peter looked into James' eyes, then into Lily's, a single tear ran down his face and in a defeated voice he accepted. That night he told Voldemort their location and went home. An owl came for him not long after.

_Peter,_

_We couldn't tell you everything for fear of Voldemort using legilimency and finding this out, we know he will kill us both and that's where Lily's fantastic talent comes in, surely you know about the power of Love. Both me and Lily are going to use an ancient spell when he kills us. Mine will keep you safe and hers will stop him killing Harry. Voldemort may have told you about the prophecy, but he doesn't know it all, it says that "__the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies, and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not, and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives, the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies." This basically means that out little Harry is going to be the one to defeat Voldemort, it could happen in the next few days, when he comes for us, or it could happen twenty years from now. If the latter is correct, part of the spell I am going to cast will enable you to severly injure the Dark Lord. If it all comes to this show Harry this letter, he will be able to read the words on the other side, the writing that you can't see. _

_Good look my friend…and goodbye._

_James Potter_

Three days later, it happened, Voldemort went to Godric's Hollow and killed both Lily and James, but when he tried to kill Harry he was destroyed, he simple vanished. Some believed he was gone, others believed he was waiting. Peter knew what happened before anybody else. He suddenly felt a strong power in his core, and had knowledge of a spell he had never heard of, he knew that this must be the spell James spoke of in his letter, about being able to severely injure the Dark Lord, but surely he would never need it, the Dark Lord was dead.

The same night Sirius came to find Peter, he was the only one that knew about the switch, Peter covered for himself by blaming Sirius and running, hiding as a rat for 12 years, in case Voldemort did come back.


	2. The Revalation

May 1998 – Harry's 7th Year

Harry was sat in the common room thinking, this happened nearly every night, it was happening even more often with the murders that Voldemort and his Death Eaters were committing, the murders only occurred every two weeks or so, but they were getting closer together and the victims were slowly starting to be more important, they had gone from being random muggles, to being ministry workers. Including some head of departments.

Harry was jerked out of his distant thoughts by a flash of fire, a letter was on the table in front of him, a single red feather curled on top. Immediately, Harry took it and opened it. Harry hadn't seen Fawkes since Dumbledore's death, almost a year ago. Harry didn't recognise the writing but the name at the bottom sent surge of anger through him, Peter Pettigrew.

_Harry,_

_I know that I haven't given you reason to trust me, but the fact that Fawkes delivered this letter should be proof enough, I need to talk to you Harry, I'm in the Astronomy Tower now._

_Peter Pettigrew_

Harry ran into his dormitory and grabbed the marauders map, glancing over it quickly he was shocked when he saw, in the Astronomy Tower, alone, was Peter Pettigrew. Checking he had his wand, and grabbing his invisibility cloak, he left.

Walking through the corridors up to the Astronomy Tower, Harry wondered what Pettigrew wanted. He agreed that Fawkes delivering the letter meant that he could be trusted to some degree, but what Peter had done left plenty of doubt in Harry's mind. Harry decided that he would go in under the invisibility cloak, bind him, listen to what he had to say and, depending on what he said, stun him and take him to the castle.

Entering the Tower, Harry saw Peter leaning against a wall opposite him, slipping his wand out of his back pocket he aimed it at Pettigrew and, throwing off his cloak, shouted

"_Expelliarmus…__Incarcerous!" _Keeping his own wand pointed at the bundle of ropes on the floor he caught Peter's wand and put it in his pocket. Rolling the bundle over with his foot he calmly said "What do you want? Wormtail?"

"Harry, you look so much like your father." Peter said, what could almost be described as pride in his eyes.

Raising his wand a little higher Harry repeated, "What do you want?"

"You won't believe me Harry, I didn't betray your parents." Peter said, dismay in his eyes.

Harry took a step closer to Peter, "Like hell you didn't, you told Voldemort where they were."

"They wanted me to!" Peter said, with further dismay he added "there is a Pensieve shrunken in my pocket, the memory is already in it."

Harry reached through the ropes and found Pettigrew's pocket, there was a Pensieve, enlarging it, he put it on a small table nearby. Harry had gotten Dumbledore's pensive in his will, he knew all the little tricks that could be used with them how to change how you view a memory, not wanting to actually go into the memory, leaving Wormtail on his own, he tapped the Pensieve with his wand and said_ "Ostendo Memoria." _The memory hovered above the bowl and Harry watched, with the occasional glance at Pettigrew. What he saw in the Pensieve shocked him, especially the letter. When the memory was finished he banished the ropes around Peter and, with tears in his eyes, asked "The letter, do you have it?"

Slowly and carefully, not wanting to make and sudden moves, Peter reached into a pocket on the inside of his robes and pulled out a crumpled letter, handing it to Harry he sat down on a chair and waited.

After glancing over the letter to check it was the same one Harry turned it over and read:

_Harry_

_I don't have much time to write this, we expect Voldemort to be here any day now. I love you son, and I'm sorry for abandoning you, but Voldemort must be stopped and we have the power to help that happen, trust Peter Pettigrew, he is a true friend. Good luck son, have a proper life._

_Dad_

_James Potter_

_My Little Angel_

_If you're reading this Harry, then Voldemort defiantly did kill us and you stopped him, but he is back again, Peter Pettigrew has the power to help you against Voldemort, trust him, no matter what you may have heard or what may have happened. I love you Harry, good luck in life and remember that I will always love you._

_Mum_

_Lily Potter _

"So…what's this that special spell that my Dad mentioned?" Harry asked, tears in his eyes.

Seeming a lot calmer now that Harry trusted him, Peter replied "Well, I'm not quite sure, but ever since the night your parents died I felt stronger, and I knew three words that I had never heard before, _Atrum Denique Hora_, I translated them from Latin, it means Dark's Final Hour_, _but I couldn't find a reference to the spell anywhere, even in the Dark Lords Library."

Harry drank all this information in, he finally had a chance at defeating Voldemort, he looked up at Peter and inquired "How does it work?"

"Well, as I said, I couldn't find anything referencing it but I think what happens is, when the spell hits someone or something it painfully destroys anything dark inside of them or it, normally killing or destroying them. Due to the prophecy I doubt it will kill Voldemort but it should allow you enough time to do it." Peter explained all this with his eyes closed, thinking about having to use this spell, the only thing that made it worthwile was the fact that Voldemort was on the receiving end.

Harry was thinking now, "How are we going to do this" he wondered allowed. Realizing he had actually spoken those words he looked up at Peter, waiting for a reply.

"Well, its simple, I hate to break it to you but Voldemort is planning on attacking in three days, when that happens you get under your invisibility cloak and go straight to him, I use the spell on him when you give me some sort of signal, and you kill him" Peter said this as simple as he could, like most people he wanted this over as soon as possible.

Harry was shocked at Peter's directness, it appeared to him that all of the nervousness he had seen in previous encounters was a bit fake.

Harry nodded and, noticing the time on his watch, looked up and said "Well, you'd better be going, we've been out here long enough."

"Yeah, I'll go, see you in three days Harry, and…good luck" With that, Peter disapperated. Harry threw on his cloak and went up to the castle to tell McGonagall about the attack.

A/N - "Ostendo Memoria" means "Show Memory"

A/N2 – Just to clarify, everything from books 1-6 has happened, except for Horcruxes. Let's just pretend they don't exist,

A/N3 – Like all authors I like reviews so, please, it only takes a minute, and I'll be sure to reply.


End file.
